


Last Race Towards Tomorrow

by JoiningJoice



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skype, everything normal, rin cries, song-fic, sousuke sings, this is just toothrotting fluff oh my god
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Quando aveva rimesso il telefono in tasca ed era risalito sul camioncino delle consegne, Sousuke non si era mai sentito tanto bene: aveva la risata di Rin nelle orecchie, il suo sguardo luminoso negli occhi, e il sole estivo a rendere la giornata e l'assenza più sopportabili. Così era tornato a casa, quella sera; ed era scappato in camera sua dopo aver salutato sua madre, e aveva cercato qualcosa di dimenticato nell'armadio per lavorare all'idea più stupida che gli fosse venuta negli ultimi mesi.</i><br/>Song!Fic basata su Last Race Towards Tomorrow, la character song di Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Race Towards Tomorrow

Sousuke tossisce, sistemando lo schermo del computer in modo che punti sul suo volto – almeno per il momento. Alza lo sguardo verso l'orologio e sospira: ancora un quarto d'ora. Quindici minuti in cui avrebbe avuto il tempo di pentirsi di quella stupida idea almeno altre settanta volte.

Non era la loro prima videochiamata, non sarebbe stata l'ultima: sin da quando Rin era partito per l'Australia, otto mesi prima, le serate passate a chiacchierare guardandosi in volto grazie a internet erano quasi un rituale – che andava facendosi più raro in frequenza via via che gli impegni di Rin aumentavano in numero e importanza. Sousuke non sentiva la gelosia per i progressi che stava facendo a Sidney – non l'aveva mai sentita, non nei confronti di Rin – ma non poterlo sentire lo rendeva scontroso e irascibile; così era capitato che, per non mostrarsi di pessimo umore, rifiutasse persino una videochiamata che forse avrebbe potuto risollevare il suo umore. In genere la cosa durava fino a quando il suo stupido orgoglio non cedeva e si ritrovava a ricoprire Rin di e-mail e messaggi di scuse per aver perso un'occasione che altrimenti avrebbe considerato sacra.

Aveva l'impressione capitasse lo stesso anche a Rin, ma non premeva perchè gli rivelasse se era la verità. Rispettava i suoi spazi, come Rin rispettava ai suoi.

Non c'erano state pause particolari prima della telefonata di quella sera – si erano sentiti l'ultima volta il pomeriggio prima, tra una lezione di Rin e un turno di lavoro di Sou, via cellulare. Quando aveva rimesso il telefono in tasca ed era risalito sul camioncino delle consegne, Sousuke non si era mai sentito tanto bene: aveva la risata di Rin nelle orecchie, il suo sguardo luminoso negli occhi, e il sole estivo a rendere la giornata e l'assenza più sopportabili. Così era tornato a casa, quella sera; ed era scappato in camera sua dopo aver salutato sua madre, e aveva cercato qualcosa di dimenticato nell'armadio per lavorare all'idea più stupida che gli fosse venuta negli ultimi mesi.

Il familiare rumore di una chiamata in arrivo su Skype richiama le sue attenzioni sullo schermo del portatile. Sorride nel vedere un'immagine di loro due nella foto profilo di Rin – è una foto datata, ma Rin si rifiuta categoricamente di cambiarla. Preme per accettare la telefonata, e viene gratificato dall'immagine di Rin in attesa di ricezione – il mento poggiato sul palmo della mano e un'espressione chiaramente annoiata, anche con la bassa qualità dell'immagine – quasi immediatamente.

Rin si illumina nel vederlo; alza il volto e sorride, scoprendo i denti. - Ehi, ciao! -

\- Ciao. - Sou si ritrova a sorridere allo schermo. Se avesse la possibilità di osservarsi da un punto di vista esterno, probabilmente andrebbe andato a fuoco dall'imbarazzo che l'immagine di se stesso impegnato a sorridere senza riserve a una semplice immagine su uno schermo crea. È tutta colpa _(merito?)_ di Rin, ovviamente. - Com'è andata oggi? -

Rin si stiracchia le braccia, inarcando il busto stretto in una maglia troppo aderente. Sou deve sforzarsi di concentrarsi per capire ciò che sta dicendo. - Una faticaccia. Il Coach Hunnam mi sta col fiato sul collo come dovessi vincere l'oro alle olimpiadi domani... - Si lamenta. Non è davvero annoiato da quell'allenamento intensivo, Sousuke può capirlo: parla rapidamente, e non ha smesso di sorridere. Sente solo il bisogno di mascherare l'entusiasmo nel rispetto delle sue condizioni. C'erano state volte in cui si era onestamente lamentato, stringendo lo schermo del cellulare e una torcia sotto le coperte e piangendo in silenzio, mormorando quanto gli mancasse, quanto _questa volta avesse un motivo per voler tornare_. Sou non aveva potuto far altro che fissare lo schermo in silenzio, mimare la posizone di Rin e fingere di averlo di fronte a sé, appena aldilà del buio che le coperte creavano attorno a lui, a cercare una mano che non l'avrebbe sfiorato e non avrebbe asciugato le lacrime sulle sue guance.

\- Tu come stai? - Domanda Rin. - Finito con le consegne di oggi? -

\- Oggi era giorno libero. - Risponde, grattandosi la nuca. - Non proprio, veramente. Ma mio padre ha voluto che me lo prendessi libero per una questione abbastanza importante. -

Vede la confusione e il panico farsi strada nell'espressione di Rin, fino a farlo saltare in piedi premendo con le mani sul legno della scrivania. - _Non mi sono dimenticato del tuo compleanno, vero?!_ -

Sou ride della sua agitazione, scuotendo la testa. - Calmati! È tra un mese! - Vede Rin risedersi, la testa tra le mani. - No, è qualcosa di molto meno importante. È...è passato esattamente un anno dalla nostra gara contro Iwatobi. La...la nostra ultima corsa. -

L'espressione di Rin crolla; non fosse per la qualità dell'immagine, forse lo vederebbe persino impallidire. Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiude immediatamente – balbetta qualcosa che non giunge al microfono.

\- Non c'è bisogno di fare quella faccia. - Lo rassicura Sousuke. Rin scuote la testa.

\- Se hai preso il giorno libero è perchè non ti sentivi bene. - Decide. Sou alza gli occhi al cielo. - E io non sono lì per abbracciarti e aiutarti. -

\- Ho preso il giorno libero per lavorare a una cosa, scemo. - Carezza lo schermo, certo che almeno finchè non avvicinerà le dita alla webcam Rin non può notare quel gesto imbarazzante. È stranamente dolce poter carezzare la sua immagine, anche dietro allo schermo freddo e privo di vita. Abbandona il computer e si sporge di lato per recuperare l'oggetto alla sua destra sul letto, deglutendo indeciso un'ultima volta prima di tornare nell'inquadratura con la chitarra con sé.

\- Oh, mi ricordo di quella! - Rin si sporge in avanti, come se farlo potesse aiutarlo ad osservare meglio la chitarra acustica tra le braccia di Sousuke. - Era di tuo padre, giusto? Non sapevo neanche che l'avessi ancora. -

\- Ce l'ho e...ho imparato a suonarla. Non molto, ma sicuramente meglio di come suonavo quando avevamo nove anni. O di come suonavi tu. - Rin sbruffa, scuotendo la testa. L'ultima volta che aveva preso in mano quella chitarra era stato in grado di rompere due corde, senza neanche rendersene conto. - L'idea era questa, quindi. -

Tamburella con le dita sulla cassa acustica della chitarra, deglutendo imbarazzato – in attesa che Rin capisca. - La tua idea era una chitarra? -

\- La mia idea era di...suonare...qualcosa. _Suonarti._ Qualcosa. - Lascia cadere la chitarra sulle gambe incrociate e nasconde il volto tra le dita. - Lascia perdere, va bene? È stata un'idea stupida. -

\- COSA? NO! - Protesta Rin; la voce è resa ancora più acuta dall'improvviso avvicinamento al microfono. - Voglio sentirti suonare! È...è una cosa davvero dolce. -

\- Imbarazzante. -

\- Molto dolce. - Ribatte, mettendo il broncio. - E molto romantica. -

\- Il genere di cose che piacciono solamente a uno come te. Guarda cosa mi sono ridotto a fare. - Sospira, e Rin ride nuovamente; è appagante, abbastanza da convincerlo a risollevare la chitarra e sistemarsela in grembo. Ha passato l'intera giornata ad accordarla in maniera maniacale, quindi non c'è alcun bisogno di una minima preparazione. Fissa comunque lo schermo un'ultima volta, indeciso – e abbassa piano la telecamera perchè riprenda la chitarra e non il suo volto, ignorando le proteste di Rin in merito.

Respira a fondo, più volte, cercando nel soffitto sopra la sua testa un aiuto e una sicurezza che tardano ad arrivare. Quando dischiude le labbra per cantare e muove le dita sulle corde della chitarra, mimando il gesto che ha ripetuto più volte la sera prima e quello stesso giorno, Rin si zittisce quasi immediatamente.

 

 _The two of us who continued swimming,_  
Someday we would be able to find a future  
Where we are both laughing  
I was able to meet the person who shared the same dream as me  
With one more dive

 

Una volta iniziato a suonare sembra tutto così semplice. Si lascia l'ansia di quella prestazione alle spalle, avvertendo tutto un nuovo spirito di determinazione – un sentimento a lungo dimenticato, assopito da quasi un anno. Sì, suonare era quasi semplice quanto nuotare; e per lo meno non era doloroso. E come quando nuotava, la consapevolezza di avere lo sguardo di Rin ad osservarlo lo rendeva anche più determinato, faceva nascere in lui la necessità di fare del proprio meglio per vedere i suoi occhi brillare di quella luce soddisfatta. La preoccupazione svanisce dal suo volto, sostituita da un sorriso tranquillo.

 

_Even if I chose a different course,  
The place where we both reach for is the same, right?_

_You wanted to show your strength and at that time,  
I truly believed you without a doubt._

 

Le sue dita scorrono sulle corde con la stessa semplicità con cui un tempo avevano tagliato l'acqua, sollevandosi dalla sua gravità per tornare libere e leggere in superficie assieme al suo volto. Aveva amato nuotare a farfalla: gli permetteva sempre di mantenere lo sguardo verso il traguardo, senza mai fissarlo tanto a lungo da esserne ossessionato. Gli permetteva di provare quel brivido che nessun altro stile aveva, quell'ebbrezza di sfuggire a catene fatte d'acqua a ogni bracciata. Aveva amato nuotare a farfalla: era lo stile di Rin.

 

 _For this last summer,_  
I want to empty out the thoughts that  
I hope will come true once more. 

 

Pensieri, sensazioni confuse; come un'onda anomala che lo trascinava sul fondo della propria razionalità, esprimere a parole ciò che aveva sempre provato per Rin gli riusciva difficile. Non che normalmente fosse in grado di parlare delle proprie emozioni – ma nel caso di Rin quelle emozioni si traducevano in qualcosa di molto più intenso, molto più profondo. Qualcosa che non aveva compreso fino al giorno in cui Gou non l'aveva informato del suo ritorno in Giappone. Qualcosa che sperava potesse diventare reale.

 

_A presence that is like my other half,  
While competing with each other, we look forward._

_I realized how important you were after we separated,  
The regret I felt because I couldn’t be near you._

 

Quel messaggio aveva ribaltato la sua intera esistenza, cinque semplici parole di cui Gou non poteva conoscere il peso. L'aveva mai ringraziata per averlo avvisato? Probabilmente no. Ore di panico avevano seguito quella notizia, ore confuse. Nella sua mente l'immagine dell'ultimo saluto di Rin era chiara come il sole, neanche un po' sbiadita dai cinque anni passati. Le domande che aveva messo a tacere e nascosto sotto il tappeto delle preoccupazioni più importanti tornavano a infastidirlo, a disturbare i suoi pensieri.

Perchè non si era più fatto sentire? Perchè erano scivolati in quel silenzio imbarazzante e freddo? All'epoca, non insistere nello scrivere a Rin era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare. Non voleva disturbare i suoi allenamenti – l'avrebbe atteso finchè non avessero potuto competere di nuovo, fianco a fianco. Ma i sogni erano per i bambini – la realtà era molto più dolorosa, insopportabile; e col senno di poi, quando aveva smesso di correre e si era fermato a riflettere su cosa avesse sacrificato, Sousuke si era pentito di aver dato retta al suo orgoglio e non aver più scritto a Rin.

In quel momento aveva desiderato vederlo con un'intensità tale da terrorizarlo.

 

_But this time, on this team with you, I want to truly be your close friend._

 

La sua voce assunse una sfumatura appena più malinconica, proprio come i suoi pensieri. Ricordò come la necessità di vedere Rin fosse stata più forte della vergogna, di come si fosse precipitato a cercare una qualunque gara della sua squadra all'accademia Samezuka. C'erano state le regionali, e Sousuke aveva deciso di dirigersi al palazzetto dello sport senza avvisare Rin, senza ripresentarsi e abbattere una volta per tutte il muro tra di loro – incerto su quali parole usare, su quale passo muovere per primo. E sorprendentemente, quella scelta si era rivelata la migliore che potesse fare.

Rin era diverso. Incattivito da qualcosa che Sousuke conosceva bene, qualcosa con cui aveva imparato a convivere – la sconfitta, un mostro in grado di divorarti da dentro e abitare la tua pelle senza che chi ti ama e ti sta attorno si accorga che non sei più tu. Aveva provato pena per il povero kohai di Rin, intento a prendersi in faccia le urla di rabbia che Rin avrebbe dovuto rivolgere soltanto a sé stesso – ma più che per quello che poi si era rivelato essere Nitori aveva provato pena per Rin stesso. Così arrabbiato così cambiato, così distrutto.

Salutarlo a fine giornata e fingere di non aver assistito all'umiliazione che Rin aveva subito durante la sua gara individuale forse non era la scelta migliore, ma ogni muscolo del corpo di Sousuke gli aveva imposto di non aspettare un secondo di più. Ma prima che la Samezuka tornasse al pullman c'erano state le staffette, e Rin aveva notato con volti di compagni che Sousuke conosceva e rispettava come atleti – ma aveva odiato, e poi invidiato, terribilmente. Rin aveva nuotato di nuovo con Nanase, con Tachibana, persino con quel ragazzetto che alle elementari non avevano fatto altro che portarsi dietro – tutti compagni validi; tutti nuotatori abili. Tutti in grado di nuotare al suo fianco. A differenza di Sousuke.

Aveva stretto i pugni e atteso un'ondata di odio che non era arrivata. Al suo posto era nata un'idea, folle e spaventosa: l'idea di nuotare assieme a Rin un'ultima volta. L'idea di vederlo sorridere nella sua direzione nella stessa maniera in cui sorrideva a Nanase; l'idea di mettere da parte ciò che aveva detto anni prima, l'idea di cambiare opinione – per Rin, più che per se stesso. L'idea di nuotare come suo amico, e non come suo rivale.

Quando Rin era tornato al pullman della Samezuka per prendersi una ramanzina non troppo infuriata dal suo capitano Sousuke era rimasto tra la folla che si allontanava dal palazzetto discutendo di questa o quella gara, e nonostante fosse passato al suo fianco per la seconda volta quel giorno non l'aveva fermato per salutarlo. Per quello ci sarebbe stato tutto il tempo del mondo durante il nuovo anno scolastico.

 

 _Even if we choose different paths ahead of us,_  
And even if we will never stand on the same platform,  
I will always cheer you on towards a tomorrow that you embody. 

_With the obstacles in front of me,_  
Along with the pain, everything—  
You taught me that I am no longer alone in this. 

 

I mesi successivi erano stati, senza ombra di dubbio, i migliori mesi della vita di Sousuke da un bel po' di anni a quella parte.

Al prezzo di qualche bugia innocente – o così aveva giurato a se stesso – aveva di nuovo il suo migliore amico, aveva di nuovo il nuoto. Rin era cambiato nuovamente nei mesi che Sousuke aveva impiegato per ritrasferirsi da Tokyo a Sano e entrare alla Samezuka; era tornato il dodicenne entusiasta che aveva salutato anni prima, e il pensiero che fosse solo grazie all'aiuto dei suoi amici non infastidiva Sousuke tanto quanto lo incuriosiva. Ma per quanto i ragazzi di Iwatobi fossero presenti nella sua vita, le attenzioni di Rin erano soprattutto rivolte a lui e lui soltanto. Era con lui che condivideva una stanza, era lui che trascinava a vedere un film al cinema durante i pochi weekend in cui non erano carichi di compiti e allenamenti, era a lui che Rin rivolgeva la buonanotte prima di spegnere le luci e addormentarsi rapidamente.

Sousuke impiegava sempre un po' di più ad addormentarsi, intento a godersi una felicità così intensa da sembrare surreale. Aveva di nuovo Rin. Aveva di nuovo il nuoto. Aveva una squadra, e aveva un obiettivo. Il dolore alla spalla era quasi sostenibile ora che Rin gli permetteva di appoggiarsi a lui, anche senza saperlo.

Chiudeva gli occhi ignorando quanto il proprio egoismo lo stesse corrodendo, rimandando i problemi all'alba del giorno dopo e sincronizzando inconsapevolmente il ritmo del proprio respiro con quello di Rin.

 

_We understand each other more than we did before._

 

Le dita di Sousuke rallentano e per un momento sembrano volersi fermare, sopraffatte da un ricordo di un'importanza incredibile; il ricordo del primo momento di reale onestà che abbia dimostrato a Rin, la notte in cui gli ha chiesto di poter nuotare come suo pari e non come suo sfidante. La notte in cui ha ripreso a nuotare _con_ lui, in cui per la prima volta dopo anni ha sentito l'energia che Rin mette in tutto ciò che fa scorrere sulla sua pelle e stuzzicarlo, incitarlo a dare di più. Quella notte infortuni e problemi avevano avuto poca importanza; aveva sorriso nel sentirlo di nuovo nella corsia accanto alla sua, aveva sorriso nel dare tutto se stesso in quella gara non programmata e nel sentire il cemento freddo dell'arrivo contro le proprie dita.

Anche Rin aveva sorriso, e si era dichiarato contento di aver finalmente rivisto in Sousuke la persona che aveva conosciuto anni prima, che aveva designato come suo rivale.

Se prima aveva avuto dubbi su ciò che provava, da quella notte e da quel sorriso dolce per Sousuke non c'era più stato modo di chiedersi cosa lo spingesse a volere a tutti i costi essere parte di Rin. E non si era sporto a baciarlo solo perchè più forte dell'amore che provava c'era solo la paura di perderlo, di nuovo e definitivamente.

 

_Even on the day that I have to see you off towards your future,  
I know that we can overcome this with the power that we hold. _

 

Con quella consapevolezza era tornato anche il dolore.

Non solo stava mentendo a Rin circa le sue condizioni – gli stava mentendo riguardo il voler essere suo amico, lui che non aveva fatto altro che dichiarare di voler essere tale fino a costringerlo a una sfida per decretare se davvero meritava quel posto nella sua nuova squadra. Aveva incastrato sé stesso in una posizione scomoda – e come se non fosse abbastanza era diventato improvvisamente sicuro di una verità orribile: che per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe mai rinunciato a quell'amicizia, e per nessun motivo al mondo avrebbe mai detto a Rin che era innamorato di lui. Vederlo allontanarsi da lui sarebbe stato insopportabile. Andava bene così.

Ma non andava bene; non andava bene affatto. Più si sforzava di nuotare ignorando il proprio handicap e più quello si presentava a ostacolarlo. Le sue condizioni erano peggiorate abbastanza da costringere Sousuke a far visita a un fisioterapista a Sano, dato che tornare dallo specialista che lo aveva seguito a Tokyo era fuori discussione; e le notizie che aveva ricevuto non erano per niente incoraggianti.

Era sempre stato chiaro sia a lui che al suo vecchio coach che se anche la spalla fosse guarita la prestazione di Sousuke non sarebbe mai stata all'altezza del posto che si era guadagnato con anni di allenamenti intensivi e fatiche, ma forse un periodo d'attesa e pazienza avrebbero potuto permettere una guarigione completa, un ritorno a ciò che era stato. L'assenza di pazienza non era mai stata un problema di Sousuke; ma era decisamente un problema di Rin. E non poteva permettersi di rimanere indietro ora che aveva ricominciato a correre al suo fianco.

Voleva disperatamente rimanergli accanto, almeno in quel modo. Motivo per cui aveva annuito assentemente alle dichiarazioni del medico, e aveva fissato il ciliegio che si affacciava alla finestra del suo studio pensando alla staffetta che avrebbe avuto luogo di lì a un mese.

 

_It’ll definitely be the best summer._

 

Entrambe le verità erano venute a galla un giorno d'estate. Il giorno della staffetta.

Ora rifiutava di guardare il volto di Rin attraverso uno schermo del PC, preoccupato all'idea che una sua reazione potesse indurlo a interrompere la canzone. Non voleva vederlo piangere.

Ma allora l'aveva guardato piangere, e l'aveva fissato sorridendo debolmente – sollevato dalla sua reazione, terribilmente leggero e felice di vedere che a Rin importava di lui. Aveva asciugato le lacrime sulle sue guance e Rin aveva poggiato la fronte contro il suo petto e aveva continuato a singhiozzare, e mentre la schiena di Sousuke era premuta contro il tronco dell'albero sotto cui gli aveva confessato le sue condizioni fisiche abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé era sembrata la cosa più naturale e giusta da fare.

Rin non si era allontanato nel sentire le braccia di Sousuke stringersi attorno al suo corpo; non si era allontanato quando Sousuke aveva preso a carezzare la sua schiena tentando di calmare i suoi singhiozzi. Non si era allontanato – aveva sollevato il viso rosso di pianto quando Sousuke aveva sussurrato le altre parole che si era tenuto dentro troppo a lungo. Non si era allontanato, ma si era alzato appena per posare un bacio imbarazzato e umido contro le sue labbra, e Sousuke aveva sospirato dalla paura e si era congelato nel sentirlo contro sé, veramente suo. E quando aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva restituito a Rin il suo bacio non aveva più avuto paura di nulla – non del suo dolore, non della gara imminente, non del proprio futuro. Per un momento soltanto non gli era importato di non avere un futuro programmato; non ne aveva alcun bisogno. Non quando aveva Rin, nel presente.

 

 _The two of us who continued swimming,_  
Laughing and standing side by side with each other in the present,  
  
  


Rin aveva afferrato la sua mano e l'aveva stretta fino a fargli male, fissandolo negli occhi con un'intensità bruciante. Se non avesse amato quello sguardo, se non fosse stato abituato ad affrontarlo, si sarebbe sentito morire alla vista di quegli occhi così determinati.  
\- Arriviamo sul podio. - Aveva detto. - Ancora una volta. Insieme. -  
  
  


_I want to hold up my broken dream to you._

  
Come la notte in cui si era reso conto di amarlo, aveva avuto la tentazione di baciarlo, sopraffatto dall'energia che Rin emanava. A differenza di quella notte, questa volta si era chinato a farlo davvero – e Rin aveva premuto con forza verso di lui, travolgendolo. E come quella notte, Sousuke si era reso conto che mostrarsi a Rin in tutto ciò che era – paure e timori e dubbi compresi – poteva solo aiutare il loro rapporto a crescere. Motivo per cui aveva annuito poggiando la fronte contro la sua, e non aveva impedito alle poche lacrime represse da anni di scivolare lungo le sue guance.  
  
  


_For instance, even if you ask me an impossible request,  
I know there’s a sight that I just can’t give up on. _

  
A un metro da loro c'erano il mondo esterno, gli spalti gremiti di gente pronti ad assistere alla loro gara, i giudici pronti a misurare i tempi e giudicare le loro prestazioni. Un mondo che conoscevano alla perfezione, di cui avevano sempre voluto far parte.  
Ma lì nessuno poteva vederli, nessuno poteva impedire loro di fermarsi per un momento – il momento che serviva a entrambi per conoscere quel mondo nuovo, confuso – le labbra di uno, le labbra dell'altro, unite nel bacio che Sousuke aveva sempre desiderato condividere e che Rin non si era mai reso conto di volere.  
_“Insieme”_ non aveva mai avuto un suono tanto dolce.

  
  


_I will go on forward with no regrets,  
Towards the eternal summer with this unforgettable last race._

 

 

Non ricorda di aver chiuso gli occhi, e non ricorda di aver preso a piangere, ma è così che si ritrova quando le dita carezzano un'ultima volta la chitarra e la sua voce si spegne. Per qualche istante non si muove, quasi non respira; dalle casse del PC non giunge un solo suono, e Sousuke si sente intrappolato in un momento perfetto quasi quanto quel loro primo vero bacio che ancora a distanza di un anno quasi sente sulle sue labbra. Rin gli manca immensamente. Separarsi da se stessi per donarsi a qualcun altro non era qualcosa che aveva pianificato nella sua vita – ma non aveva pianificato neanche che Rin rientrasse a farvi parte, e non aveva pianificato il suo infortunio. E forse va bene così.

Apre gli occhi e solleva con due dita lo schermo del PC dalla chitarra verso sé; Rin fissa un punto avanti a sé, le ginocchia strette al petto e i denti che mordono il labbro inferiore. Trema e piange, e ha le guance colorate di porpora – gli succede sempre, quando piange. Lui crede non sia per niente bello e spesso si nasconde alla vista e cerca di smettere di piangere fingendo una risata imbarazzata, ma con Sousuke non ha mai funzionato. E con Sousuke non ha alcuna necessità di nascondersi.

\- L'hai... - mormora, la voce spezzata dal pianto. - L'hai scritta tu? -

Sousuke annuisce solennemente, tirando su col naso. Rin smette di trattenere i singhiozzi e scoppia a piangere, scuote le spalle tanto forte che l'istinto di Sousuke gli impone di abbracciarlo e confortarlo – e per l'ennesima volta si ritrova a maledire quella distanza che li separa, la distanza che si sono autoimposti.

\- L'hai scritta tu...per me. - Continua Rin. Posa il volto inclinato sul braccio e sorride debolmente. - Per noi. -

Sousuke alza le spalle. - Non è nulla. - Minimizza. Si volta ed evita gli occhi di Rin, ma poi lui pronuncia il suo nome; senza alcuna debolezza, senza tracce di pianto, in quella maniera dolce e autoritaria che solo Rin conosce – il genere di tono che costringe Sousuke a voltarsi e prendere quel richiamo come un comando. Il genere di tono che lo lega a lui.

\- È tantissimo. - Risponde. Si rimette seduto composto e asciuga le lacrime, cercando in ogni modo di sorridere abbastanza a lungo da convincere Sousuke che sta bene. Sou non riesce a trattenersi; è inutile e superfluo, ed è IDIOTA, ma afferra lo schermo con entrambe le mani e posa lentamente la fronte contro la webcam prima di parlare.

\- Ti amo. - Sussurra; vorrebbe poter dire di più, vorrebbe poter fare di più, ma non ci riesce. Non riesce a pensare a nient'altro che possa valere la pena di dire, e vorrebbe non dirglielo attraverso uno stupido microfono. Ma poi c'è un leggero movimento dall'altra parte dello schermo, e Rin gli risponde con un sussurro altrettanto leggero – e se chiude gli occhi e stringe forte può quasi immaginarlo contro di sé.

Non sa per quanto rimangono così; abbastanza a lungo perchè le gambe comincino a intorpidirsi per la posizione scomoda, in ogni caso, e quando si allontanano per tornare a fissarsi Rin ha smesso di piangere e sta sorridendo senza tremori, e Sousuke vorrebbe ripetergli che lo ama altre mille volte – al diavolo la paura di sprecare le occasioni di dirglielo di persona.

\- Hai una voce bellissima quando canti. - Rin si tira indietro una ciocca di capelli sfuggita al codino, e Sousuke arrossisce come una liceale. - E dici sempre che quello con la voce bella sono io. -

\- Tu hai una bella voce e non ti vergogni a cantare davanti a qualcuno, a differenza mia. - Sousuke approfitta del momento per abbassare la chitarra sul pavimento e stringere le braccia al petto. - Mi stai facendo diventare un idiota romantico. Uno della tua specie. -

A quella frase Rin assottiglia gli occhi e gli rivolge una linguaccia tanto infantile da strappare a Sousuke un sorriso divertito; ogni ansia o tensione scivola via, sostituita da qualcosa di simile a ciò che Sousuke sentiva di star provando nel sentire Rin respirare nel sonno sotto di lui durante i mesi passati a scuola, a ciò che sentiva di star provando nel sentirlo accanto a sé durante le pochissime giornate passate assieme dopo il suo ritorno in Australia. Durante quei momenti, che stessero camminando per strada o dormendo nello stesso letto, Rin era solito lasciar scivolare le proprie dita verso quelle di Sousuke – ma non imponeva mai la sua presenza; era sempre compito di Sousuke saldare quel contatto. Rin gli lasciava sempre la possibilità di scegliere di seguirlo o meno. Non cercava più di imporsi nella sua vita, e Sousuke non avrebbe potuto essergli più grato di ciò.

\- Rin. So che è un po' improvviso, ma... - Mormora. Rin non ha mai smesso di guardarlo in volto, ma a quel richiamo si fa più attento e presente. Sousuke valuta le parole sulla sua lingua, alla domanda da porre, al rischio che sta correndo. Rin è stato onesto anche in quello: ha detto che lo avrebbe aspettato e lui sa che lo farà sempre, come rivale o come amante.

La pazienza non era mai stata un problema di Sousuke; ma tendeva a diventarlo quando Rin era coinvolto. E a quel punto, con la melodia di una canzone nel cuore e il sorriso dolce della persona che amava impresso nella sua memoria, Sousuke si rende conto che aspettare non ha più senso.

 

\- Puoi controllare quand'è il prossimo volo per Sidney? -

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosina è vecchia di qualche mese e va a collegarsi con una fanart bellissima di Andre, che trovate a [QUESTO indirizzo](https://www.facebook.com/569534446392954/photos/a.696526163693781.1073741825.569534446392954/1108221999190860/?type=3)! Mi raccomando mi piacizzate perchè è un lavoro bellissimo e Andre merita tanto ammmmore! 
> 
> Sono contenta di averla finita nonostante ora soffra pesantemente di diabete perchè madonna sti due mi fan rincoglionire ugh devo decisamente tornare all'owwowe di BB
> 
> HO UNA PAGINA FACEBOOK! Da ora potete seguirmi lì e non rischiare di farvi divorare dai miei post privati xD mi trovate su [](https://www.facebook.com/joicepozziwriting>JoiningJoice%20Writing</a>,%20mettete%20pure%20mi%20piace%20per%20anticipazioni%20e%20sneak%20peek%20vari%20sui%20miei%20progetti%20futuri!%0A%0AAlla%20prossima!%0A%0A-Joice)


End file.
